deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante Vs Kurumi Tokisaki
Death battle template red by 8670310-dcb0ch7 (1).jpg|Nier Hitoshura (Original) Dante Vs Kurumi (DyzaGhost).jpg|DyzaGhost (Deviantart) Dante Vs Kurumi (Deviantart).png|Deviantart Dante Vs Kurumi (DigitalDemon).jpg|DigitalDemon (Comicvine) Dante vs Kurumi Tokisaki (2).jpg|EndBringerNickolas DT Dante vs WQ Kurumi.jpg|Devil Trigger vs. Inverse Form Bullet Time - Dante vs Kurumi.jpg|Simbiothero Description: Two anti-heroes who love to use guns, wear red, and are able to manipulate time shall face off. Will the Son of Sparda hunt down the spirit known as Nightmare, or will Kurumi consume Dante. Note: This is a semi-composite Dante as he gets from the Light Novels, and CD Drama. This is also a Post-Volume 19 Kurumi. Interlude [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7w-_F_VgMY Screwattack Soundtrack - Theme of Wiz and Boomstick] Sakuya: Sometimes when it comes to being able to wield a gun or two. You have to show the world you're either the best gunslinger. Rin: Or the most stylish of guslingers. Sakuya: Kurumi Tokisaki; the worst spirit known as Nightmare. Rin: And we have Dante; the legendary devil hunter. Sakuya: He's Rin Okumura and I'm Sakuya Izayoi, and we're here to analyze their armors, weapons, and stats to see who will win a... Rin: A -'' Patchouli: death battle... Analysis 'Dante (Devil May Cry) '''Devil May Cry Soundtrack - Eva's Theme Background: Sakuya: The tale of the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. A demon who is said to have woke up to justice, and fought his own kind with a sword to bears his name. He did this all for humanity. It is said that Sparda ruled the human world for quite some time, and ended up disappearing. Rin: It was two thousand years later that Sparda was said to have came back to the human world, and met a girl named Eva. Sparda fell in love with Eva, and lived his life with her for sometime. However, before his death. Sparda left the world with two children, and one of them took the same path as him. Sakuya: Dante, the Legendary Devil Hunter, was only eight years old when he and his family were attacked by demons. His mother, Eva was killed, and while he and Vergil survived. He thought his elder twin brother was dead. It was then that Dante swore vengeance on the demon race, and even resenting his father Sparda. Rin: At some point his life, Dante met a guy named Enzo who was his first agent for his demon hunting business before he met Morrison. Devil May Cry 3 Soundtrack - Devils Never Cry Physical Capabilities: Sakuya: When it comes to hunting demons. You can either become strong physically, or utilize powerful magical spells to kill them off. Dante here relies on his physical capabilities more than he does with his infernal energy. Rin: Dante here... is a bad-ass. I mean this guy is strong enough to swing his sword with enough to cleave the air, and cause his ceiling to have a massive gash into it. He's also flung demons with a single strike with enough force when the demon hit an advertisement structure, the structure blew up. Sakuya: Also, in a single strike, Dante sliced a giant metal dice in half. Also, Dante matched a demon who just by moving was destroying large pillars. Dante also swung his sword with enough force to cause an explosion within a skyscraper. Rin: This bad-ass demon hunter here has also has traded blows with Nero, whom cleaved through concrete, whips demons around as big as the frozen frog Beal without much effort. Sakuya: During his clash with Nero, both of them caused a shock-wave that leveled the entire room they were fighting, and afterwards beaten Nero easily who was able to block a strike Berial and even pushed him back. Also, Dante has blocked the saviors punch, and even pushed the skyscraper sized statue back. (Work in Progress) Personality: Sakuya: During the course of the Devil May Cry series, Dante's personality differs between each game with the sole of exception of Devil May Cry 4 where he retained his personality from Devil May Cry 3. However, today we're going to stick with the most balanced out of the personality, and give Dante his personality from Devil May Cry 1 and The Animated Series. Rin: Right at the start of Devil May Cry 1, Dante can be seen in his usual slightly cocky attitude when Trish barrage in on a motorcycle and Dante being cocky saying: "Woah, so down babe." and then saying "Nature calls? it's in the back." Sakuya: However, the moment Dante heard that Trish knew of his background retaining knowledge of him losing his mother, and when he once thought his brother was dead. He dropped the attitude, and quickly gotten serious, and may also gotten slightly angered. Rin: Despite this, Dante still shown his slight cockiness such the first encounter with Phantom saying "What a big surprise... I hope for your sake. You got something inside that big body of yours." This shows up that he hasn't lost his touch his one liners, however, the moment Phantom declared that he was going to give it his all, Dante did the same thing. Sakuya: This has also happened against the likes of Nero Angelo, and Nightmare as well. Hell, Dante has also displayed anger when Mundus killed Griffon, because of the simple reason he had failed him. Also, he's gotten angered when he found out about Trish's true motives when bringing him to mallet. Even going so far as to lose his cool, and become out of character for that simple-moment. ' ''Rin: It isn't like Dante hates all demons. He's shown kindness, and even sparred demons such as Trish and Bradley. Although, nowadays in his delay life. He's gotten more annoyed by people. '''Sakuya: This probably has to due with people (Trish and Lady) taking his money, adding debt to him, having a child (Patty Lowell) come to shop everyday and nagging him as well as beating him gambling games. As well as getting jobs from his demon hunting booking agent (Morrison) that don't pay. Rin: However, This doesn't mean Dante isn't a terrible person. He eventually gets Patty the stuff, and even helps out others when they really need him too. All in all, Dante just seems like your average everyday person. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7b4Ew0RIxo Devil May Cry 4 Soundtrack - Forza del Destino] Skills and Abilities: Sakuya: Being a cambion (Half-Human/Half-Demon) grants Dante the obvious ability to use superhuman strength. Also, this has granted him the ability to heal from major injuries that would otherwise kill a normal human a thousand times over. Rin: An example would be when he was repeatedly stabbed by the Hell Jailers, was stabbed through the chest by Alastor and Dante had ripped his way out through the guard an handle which tore through a good deal of his torso, and part of his throat. Even more examples of when Dante has always gotten a sword through his chest, and he just walks it off. Sakuya: Also, Dante has a thing called demonic awareness, while not always showing that he has this. Dante has used to see through illusions, and even killed a disguised demon. Also, Dante has minor telekinesis shown in a few occasions; He stopped a thrown motorcycle before opening fire, pulls Rebellion towards him, and deflected an energy blast while boosted by Sparda. Being a demon, Dante also gets stronger while he's in hell. Rin: Dante is also seemingly master weapons expert as every weapon he has ever touched, he seemingly uses it as if he had already mastered it. Hell, some of the guards (Agni & Rudra) were impressed by Dante's skills when he first picked them up and used them. (Work in Progress) ---- Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7QYF3ZLt708 Date A Live Soundtrack - 16bit Girl] Background: Sakuya: Born as a daughter to a rich family, Kurumi Tokisaki was beloved by her parents. It was one day that when Kurumi was returning home, she was attacked by a monster. She was saved by a girl wearing a dress made of light who killed the monster. Rin: This girl introduced herself as Mio Takamiya. She claimed herself to be an "ally of justice". Mio told Kurumi that the monster was called a spirit as well asked her if she wanted a powers like hers to help her fight those monsters. Sakuya: Accepting this, Kurumi unknowingly turned herself into a spirit when she accepted and bonding the Sephira Crystal that contains Zafkiel. During her time working with Mio, Kurumi had already killed 50 spirits. It was one day after killing a spirit and having Mio clean up the body like usual. As she left, Kurumi turned around and decided to invite Mio to her friend Sawa's house. Rin: It was to her horror, that she saw her friend Sawa laying dead and Mio holding a red Sephira Crystal. Kurumi quickly realized that she killed her friend which made her start to Inverse. Sakuya: Before this, however, Kurumi quickly shot herself with the fourth bullet and turning to a moment before being overwhelm with grief or despair. It was that Mio revealed to Kurumi about the truth: Both about her being the Spirit of Origin, and how she was having the Sephira Crystals bond with other humans, turning them into the monsters, and then killing to refine the Sephira Crystal. Rin: Mio Takamiya then thanked Kurumi for all of her hard before causing her to blackout. Sakuya: After sometime had passed, Kurumi woke up in a giant crater after causing a spacequake, with no recollection of her memories except how the powers of her angel, Zafkiel worked. Kurumi quickly fled into one of her shadow, escaping an AST member who was preparing to attack her. Rin: Kurumi than used the twelfth bullet on herself to regain her memories. Afterward, Kurumi swore no matter what it takes... she will gain enough mana to use the twelfth bullet to travel back in time in order to kill the Spirit of Origin, Mio Takamiya. Physical Capabilities: Sakuya: Spirits, despite all of (except Shido, and Westcott) being women. They're not to be underestimated. These spirits even at their depowered state, they can stomp the ground with enough force to collapse a highway as well as subway tunnel underneath. Rin: Hell, Spirits like find being in the center of an explosion pretty much non-lethal. Sakuya: Kurumi is also stronger than her own shadows which can tear through bandersnatch robots with their own bare-hands. Also, she was able to trade blows with White Queen, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Mana Takamiya, the Yamai Sisters, and Yoshino. Mana was able to tank a hit from Mayuri's canon. I'd estimate crater ridge at being ~3400 meters tall. The fireball shown here, extends beyond the top of the screen, and behind the ridge significantly. The lower limit of the fireball, I'd estimate the fireball in the link shown here is at least %50 wider then the vertical radius. So multipling this by 1.5 would give us a lower limit of 1.3 gigatons or the upper limit of 5.25 megatons. Rin: Kurumi, also can keep up with other spirits such as some of the spirits listed before. Tohka herself is actually capable of attacking 10 to 15 times in a second, and in her Inverse form, she was able to attack 50 to 50 per seconds. Sakuya: Kurumi has even kept up with the Yamai Sisters, and the Yamai Sisters have fought each other at incredible speeds. An example would be their fight in a cloud that is approximately 2-23km in altitude. They descended to the ground in 2.53 seconds. 2000 meters/2.53s would equal 790m/s, or mach 2.3. If we use higher altitude assumptions would put them fighting at mach 10 to 15. Another example would be them getting Shido out of the way from Inverse Tohka's energy blast. Tohka's energy blast took 11 frames to reach the right side of screen. Also, it took 47 frames for the shock-wave emanted from the energy blast to reach the same point as Tohka's energy blast. That is the speed of mach 4.3 Rin: The energy blast was practically touching Shido's face. Sakuya: The Yamai sisters were able to move Shido at the last second, or microsecond. If we were to assume that the blast was 1cm from his face, the Yamai sisters would have 6.83 microseconds to move Shido out of the way. No one was aware of them actually being there. If we assume they moved only 1 meter, this means they would have moved at mach 430. Rin: Kurumi casually keeps up with these people. Kurumi is also stronger than the likes of Mana who tanked Mayuri's canon. She also taken hits from Tohka and Origami who did this during one of their fights. Yeah, despite not showing the same destructive feats as some of the other spirits, Kurumi is still one tough spirit, and one you should NOT want to mess with. Personality: Death Battle Sakuya: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate. Rin: IT'S TIME FOR A -'' Remilia and Flandre: DEATH BATTLE!!! ''Rin: Damnit, not again. ---- Conclusion Dante winner template (Nickolas Moonlight).jpg|If Dante wins Kurumi Tokisaki winner template (Nickolas Moonlight).jpg|If Kurumi Tokisaki wins Who are you rooting for? The Legendary Demon Hunter, Dante The Nightmare Spirit, Kurumi Tokisaki Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Magic Duel Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music